


The Story of Kaye Reunion Arc

by Ashratherose



Category: Original Work, The story of kaye
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashratherose/pseuds/Ashratherose
Summary: Set after the end of the second book in the original series





	

Kaye and Sai omegaverse - reunion chapter

Grabbing my things I stuffed them back in my bag. Sai grabbed his own things before grabbing my hand. Both of us were impatient to get off this bus and funnily enough the next stop was where I usually got off. 

This time I took charge, pulling him along I wanted to be home already. The house I was living in was pretty modest and out of the way but I was lucky to have a room over my head so it didn't bother me.

We didn't even pause to kick out shoes off instead I dragged him straight up to my room and pushed him onto my bed.

There was no way to tell how many years had past since we were last in this world together but things had changed substantially. 

*  
There was no time for sweet and gentle and both of us were desperate to reconnect. It was like the past was repeating all over again. I was his omega and Sai my alpha. 

Time melted away as the room filled with our moans. Part of me was dreading the talk we needed to have but when he touched me my mind emptied.

Laying in each other's arm we were both sweaty and sticky but couldn't let go of each other just yet. Sai had his teeth resting over the birth mark on my neck. All my life it had been there and I had always thought it looked like a bite so I had kept my hair long. 

Laying there Sai told me about his life. His mother and father ran a small florist while his older brother was a respectable business man and no one really knew what his sister did only she was happy.

My own life had been a little different. My mother had been a photographer and my father a sports teacher. Both of them were murdered just after my 13th birthday and seeing I had no family I was taken in by my fathers friend who worked at the same school.

Sai couldn't help but mutter how history seemed to be repeating, seemed he was thinking along the same lines.

Talking about our children made me miss them so much. Kai and Saye had both gotten married and had there own children and Ren took over the farm. They were only 9 & 6 when I died, it wasn't fair how much of their lives I missed out on. Apparently Sai had a tough time too, he told me how the guild hadn't wanted to give him my body and how angry they were when they realised why I had let them kill me. My death had meant the death of magic in the world, no longer were practitioners sent out into wars and eventually things had settled right down. It was good to know that my children had grown up in a world with no magic, it meant my death hadn't been for nothing.

Sai had lived until his late 50s, back then it was rarely heard of. Neither of us knew where we originally lived and in the scheme of things it didn't seem to matter that much.

Laying in his arms we talked about all sorts of stupid things. It was like a dream until we heard the front door slam.

Flying out of bed we both got dressed in a hurry. We had both finished just as my bedroom door opened. The room stank like sex and the bed was a mess it was obvious what had happened. 

I had never seen the old man so angry in my life. Before I knew what had happened he was laying into Sai. Trying to pull him off I got sent flying. Hitting the floor at the wrong angle my glasses snapped. Sai wasn't really fighting back, I was sure if he had been he could have easily over powered him.  
It took me screaming at him to stop before the old man took notice. It was like a switch had flipped and the old man backed away from Sai. 

"You stupid fool! What have you done?!"  
Grabbing me by the hair the old man slammed my face down against the desk. Pain flared across my face and I was certain my nose was broken.  
Before he could do it again Sai was on his feet.

Charging like a mad man he hooked the old man around the waist pushing him across the room. Panting hard he grabbed him hand pulling me from the room.

We didn't stop until we were already a few blocks down the street. Feeling dizzy I fell to my knees, Sai was immediately at my side. Running around with blood pouring out my nose was probably a bad thing.

"What the fuck was that!!"  
Shaking my head I couldn't answer. For the last 3 years he had taken care of me and now this.

Sai pulled out his phone, I couldn't tell who he was talking to as my head was throbbing too much. Sitting there with him it seemed to take hours before a car pulled up in front of us.

I was vaguely aware of Sai pushing me in the back seat.   
"Jesus Christ! What the fuck happened! Sai who the fuck is this?"  
"Yui meet Kaye, Kaye this loud foul mouth feral is my sister"  
I tried to say nice to meet you but it came out jumbled. I was so tired I could barely stay awake, just as my eyes shut Sai was shaking my shoulders "Kaye you've gotta stay awake ok!"

*  
I don't really remember what happened. But we were at the hospital, Sai was doing all the talking and I couldn't really focus on the conversation at all.

The next few hours passed in a blur of doctors and nurses and scans. Sai was taken off and had his few cuts treated somewhere along the line. And when everything had settled down I was admitted for observation over night. Sai wanted to stay but Yui dragged him out promising they would come pick me up in the morning. 

*  
The night was long it seemed every time I drifted off, there was someone there waking me up. Laying there my thought were filled with Sai and with the old man. The man I knew was a kind high school teacher who taught biology, nothing like the man who attacked us both. 

The more I thought about it the less I understood, he knew I was an omega he had to know I would find my alpha at some point. Why had he gone so crazy. Was I doomed to always be attracting trouble. 

Drifting off I wondered if Sai would even return. 

*  
Before Sai arrived in the morning the old man came. He was apologetic, apologising over and over, wringing his hands no stop and, bit by bit he got closer to the bed until he was standing right over me, it was freaky.    
Trying to slide across the bed he grabbed onto my arm I couldn't help but yelp from the pain of his grip.   
"Do you know how long I watched you, I waited for you? And you go hook up with some trash from the street! Didn't I raise you better?"

"Let him go"  
I didn't know the young nurses name, but I was grateful for the interruption. Before letting go he gave one more hard squeeze, then stormed out the room.

"Thank you"  
The pretty nurse smiled and busied herself taking my temperature and pulse.   
"Your boyfriends waiting for you, he was about to come in but I had to ask him to wait a little, he's pretty cute"  
I couldn't help but blush  
"Thank you"  
"I'll send him in"

*  
Sai and Yui both came in. Sais face looked worse now the bruising came up, i bit my lip unsure what to say.  
Yui rolled her eyes retreating from the room.   
Sai poked his tongue out at her retreating figure and I couldn't help but laugh.

Sai helped me dress, it took way longer because both of us kept getting distracted. When I was finally dressed he handed me a pair of sunglasses.   
"Thanks"  
I could imagine the bruising given how bad my nose felt.   
I was heading to the door when Sai grabbed me pulling me close.   
"It may have been over night but I missed you"  
I nodded against him  
"I was scared you wouldn't come back"  
"You idiot you still worry too much! It took me so many years to get you back, I will never let you go"

Our touching moment was interrupted by Yui marking barfing noises in the background. 

*  
Sai had decided I was moving in with him no matter what. It was scary to say the least.  

Yui had driven us back to Sais family house. The front part of the house was the families flower shop and the back used for the family. She didn't bother sticking around instead telling Sai he owed her big time. 

There was no way to avoid it. Leading me through the shop I tried to shrink into the background. Sais parents looked so different, but then again we did too.  Sai led me through into the main house and down to what I assumed was his room.  

It wasn't what I had really expected. Manga and video games littered the floor and old video game posters covered the walls. I couldn't help but laugh over it. Looking around Sai laughed too  
"It's a bit different from our old place"  
"Everything's a bit different from our old place"   
Walking past him I dropped down on the bed. Realising I still had the sun glasses on I took them off putting them up on the bed head. 

Sliding under the covers Sai slipped in next to me. I was still tired from last night so it only took a few minutes before I fell asleep.

It was still light when I woke up but I was feeling 10 times better already. Feeling round I found the space where Sai had been was cold. Everything was blurred without my glasses so I almost tripped over Sai crawling off the bed.

It seemed he had been playing some game while I had been sleeping.  
"Dad wants to know when you want to go get your stuff too"  
"Wow you sure move fast"  
It scared me to think of what Sai would have told his family about me already. I couldn't really picture him saying "this is the guy I was married to a few hundred years ago, we had kids and everything"  
Sai took my hand squeezing it reassuringly   
"They always knew I would find my mate one day, they're thrilled about it.  Don't worry I didn't tell them everything, but they are dying to have you here"  
I was still in shock. Yesterday was a normal day heading home from school, now I was sitting here with my reincarnated lover.

"I don't think the old mans gonna understand"  
"Like fuck I'm going to let you live there after yesterday's performance"  
"Yesterday was a first for me too. He's never been like that, even when my parents were murdered he stepped in and arranged everything. I just can't understand why he snapped at you"  
"Kaye you're still too naive for my own good. I've been thinking about it too and what I think is he's probably an alpha and he wanted you"  
"I know he knows I'm an omega but he had plenty of time before yesterday if he was going to try anything"  
"I guess maybe he felt threatened"  
"Maybe"  
This was all too much like the past.  

Sai pulled out his phone checking the time.  
"It's a little after 3. Mum and dad won't be finished in the shop until after 5. I can make us some food if you want. Oh they gave me pain mess for you too. I think you're supposed to have them with food"  
I couldn't help but stare. Sai used to attempt to cook but it was never really that great. The concern on my face must have shown  
"Hey hey, no need to be worried. Thanks to modern technology I'm a pretty good cook"   
I still couldn't help but feel concerned, but obediently I followed him to the kitchen. Sitting at the dining table I tried to look around but even squinting I couldn't make things out and my head was starting to hurt again. I would need to get my spare glasses from home soon. I went to pinch my nose but stopped short. Instead I sat there awkwardly waiting on Sai.  

Lunch was simple sandwiches so it wasn't like he could mess them up. My stomach was begging to feel queasy from the headache so I couldn't eat much. Sai organised my medication for me before we headed back to his room. Laying there i remembered how long it had been since I showered. Sai was overly enthused by this and insisted I couldn't possibly shower alone.

I must admit allowing Sai to clean every inch of my body was heavenly and despite my protests he washed my hair. It was funny to think how far things had come. I wanted a bath but my stomach had other plans, so I let Sai me off after our shower, knowing I was feeling crap we exchanged a few kisses ignoring our arousal.

Sais pjs were way too big but my own clothes stank and had blood stains. Sai had brought clothes with him when he picked me up but those were dirty now. It was embarrassing that I would be meeting his parents in his pjs looking like a mess. 

"We should really pick up your things as soon as possible, I bet your headaches from not having your glasses too see and not just your nose"  
"Yeah, besides your all blurry and it's not fair"  
"You don't have to go if you don't want to. Dad will be fine on his own"  
I shook my head   
"Even with everything I still want to thank him for the last 3 years"  
"That's so like you"

*  
Sais father was so different from before. Thinking about it I suppose it was to be expected. Despite working as a florist he still had a strong presence. Sais mother had wanted to come along too but I was concerned for her safety so she was forced to stay behind. I probably wasn't making the best impression. 

We drove mostly in silence. Sitting in the back I closed my eyes. The medication had taken the edge off but it was still tender. 

Pulling up in front of the house I was gripped by anxiety. I had no idea what I was walking into and I almost wanted to bolt. Sais father was already at the door by the time I climbed out. It didn't seem like the old man was home, so grabbing the front key from under the mat I let us in. 

The inside of the house was trashed, and things only got worse in my room. My clothes had been scattered from end to end and books and albums pulled over the floor. Picking my way through the mess I opened my desk draw pulling out my glasses. It was uncomfortable to wear them but it was nice to be able to see again. 

I started by grabbing all my school stuff. Next was my wallet and phone and finally photo albums. Anything else I needed I would buy. Being here was just too creepy especially seeing the blood residue in the desk and floor. Sai had grabbed up a heap of my clothes, stuffing them in the suitcase from my wardrobe. It wasn't until we were walking out he pointed out my bed. The sheets had been stripped and changed but across the top were semen stains. I felt disgusted.   
While we had been packing Sais father had been checking the house. The look on his face said he was anxious to get out of here too. 

The drive back was just as awkward. Sai rode in the back this time. I'd given him my phone so he could put his details in. I was just starting to close my eyes again when I caught him looking through the photos on my phone. He had a serious look. Grabbing his hand, he jumped.   
"One second"   
he was deleting photos, reaching out I snatched it back off him. Apparently the old man had filled my phone with photos of himself masturbating on my bed. Disgusted I dropped it.

Tears formed in the corners of my eyes. Once again the person who had taken me in had betrayed me. Sai held me close as the tears fell.

*  
Dinner that night was even more awkward. I wasn't really hungry but didn't want to make an even worse impression. Sai chatted away to his parents like everything was normal. From time to time I caught his mother watching me. In my mind I was sure she was judging me and finding me not good enough for her son. From her point of view it wasn't totally unreasonable, her son first hooks up with a skinny brat, he ends up beaten up by the brats caretaker and the brat ends up in hospital with a broken nose and concussion. If I was her I would be evicting me the next chance she got.

*  
For the first week I would be sleeping in Sais room. Sais older brothers room was used for storage now so it meant sorting and relocating everything, once that was done that was to become my room.   
Everyday I waited for the old man to show up. Anxiety began to eat me up. They had contacted my school explaining the circumstances to a point. As it was nearing the end of the term, I would transfer to Sais for the new term. 

It still scared me missing so much school. I wasn't exactly a top student but my grades were steady and I didn't want to fall behind. Sais bruising was already fading so he was going back to school. 

On the days he was gone I would review his old notes. His curriculum was about par for mine so if I kept up with his notes I should have no problems come the new term.

*  
The incident happened just a few days before I was due to return to school. Seeing as I couldn't contribute to the household much I was helping in the store. 

The old man showed up. He was completely drunk and looked like he hadn't showered in days. I had been about to walk back into the shop when I saw him enter. Ducking low I crouched against the wall. I could hear him getting louder and louder as Sais parents insisted he leave. He was nearing on hysterics.   
Gathering my courage I stepped out into the shop. Immediately the old man lunged for me. Sais father grabbed his arm telling him to leave. Sais mother was already on the phone, I assumed to the police. It was so embarrassing.  

I'm not sure how the next bit happened but some how he'd shaken free of Sais fathers hold. He must have grabbed the scissors from the table because before I knew what happened he'd stabbed me with them. 

All the strength went out of my legs and I fell forward, the old man caught me, he was laughing like a crazed man. Sais father wretched him away while his mother put pressure against the wound. It was weird it had gone beyond pain to the point where I felt nothing. That was probably a bad thing. I could hear sirens in the background but not what Sais parents were saying. Finally I passed out.

*  
I woke up the next day in the hospital. Sai was asleep half on the chair and half on the bed. Moving my hand slowly I ran my fingers through his hair. Stirring he half fell before recovering. I wanted to laugh but it hurt so I had to settle for biting my lip.  
Sitting up he took my hand in his  
"Hey you"  
My throat was dry but I still managed to say   
"Hey"  
"I was so scared. Yui came and picked me up at school she was shaking and all pale. I could have killed that old bastard when she told me what happened, but I suppose the police will deal with him now"  
I squeezed his hand hard. I didn't want to have to think.   
"Mum and dad don't think he'll be released anytime soon. They were both super worried"  
"I suppose I'll have to find somewhere new to live"  
Sais grasp loosened and he looked shocked  
"Why would you say a thing like that"  
"All I've caused you is trouble so far, you got a beating because of me, then I show up with a broken nose, now because of me there's been a stabbing in their store. I don't want to inconvenience them anymore. If I was your parents I would want me far away from you"  
Sai squeezed my hand hard enough to hurt  
"Kaye. Don't ever say things like that. Without my life had no meaning. I thought my heart was going to stop when Yui said you were in here. I thought I had lost you again"  
Tears started leaking from Sais eyes and I couldn't help but feel guilty.   
"I'm sorry"  
Sai lent forward kissing my lips gently.   
"I know we can't explain it to everyone, but my parents understand that you are my mate. They know I'm crazy for you and they know what happened wasn't your fault"  
I nodded

*  
I only had to stay in hospital for 5 days, the wound wasn't deep just on a bad angle.  The old mans daughter came to see me on the last day. She couldn't believe the way things had happened and begged me to forgive her. I told her it was I wasn't mad at her, it wasn't like she was responsible for his actions.

It wasn't until later we found out the old man had been the one to murder my parents. Apparently he became obsessed with the idea of owning an omega and decided he had to have me no matter what.

*  
Sai and I moved out the next year, Even though we were really only just 17.  Every time my heat came I always felt awkward, and Sais family were too understanding. I was already pregnant by the time we moved out. Sai loved it, but I couldn't help but feel scared and like I was betraying the memories of Kai, Saye and Ren. 

Sai covered the space above our bed with photos of us. It didn't matter what we were doing he had to have photos of it all. Something to do with the fact the first time around there were no such thing as cameras. Secretly I loved it. Sai also loved to tape us having sex. He said he couldn't get enough of me but I think he's just a total perv. 

Our first baby was a boy and I felt myself longing for my 3 sons. Sai felt the same and we couldn't help but wonder if they would be reincarnated also. We named him Haru as he was born in spring. 

This time we didn't wait before having more children, our next son was born a year and a half later. We named him Subaru. 

*  
Sai went to college majoring in environmental science while I majored in anthropology. I was hoping in one day to find where we once lived. While we were studying the boys would stay with Sais parents. Yui was completely crazy for them so we always had a back up baby sitter. 

We waited until we had finished college before we had our next child. It was a little girl and Sai was besides himself. We named her Hisoka.

And so we got married and finally got to have our happy ever after. 

 

** Part2**  
*  
It started out with blood noses, then headaches and dizziness before progressing into waking nightmares.

The kids all had their own lives. Haru was married to one of his coworkers with 2 kids, Subaru had found himself a wonderful man out of college and Hisoka had taken over the flower shop.

I'd begged Sai not to tell them, we'd moved out to the country 10 years ago so it wasn't like they could just come visit anyways. 

Sai had wanted to take me to hospital but I wouldn't let him. I didn't know how to tell him what was happening in my head, there would be times I could come too only to find myself in the middle of nowhere or even worse Sai had been shaking me to get my attention.  I was beginning to lose my grip on reality.

*  
Sitting in the bath, I would let him wash me down. He didn't trust me to shower or bathe alone. My memories of our past were getting stronger while my memories of our reunion had been fading. 

Sai wouldn't tell me but I could feel them coming back, all the scars across my back. Bit by bit I was slipping backwards leaving him behind.

While things were getting clearer Sai would sit and listen, he'd write down the stories I told. He started putting a collection together for our children. Even if they didn't believe us it was our story. 

Finally things got even worse. I woke up screaming one night. In my mind I could smell the flesh burning. The brand had reappeared.  Magic was supposed to be gone from the world so there was no reason for it to reappear. Sai understood. I wanted to die. 

*  
Sai took care of everything. We packed up the house and organised the bank accounts. Neither of us wanted to leave our children but neither of us wanted history to repeat. 

We had arranged for Subaru to take over the property, he and his boyfriend were still renting while Haru and Hisoka both owned their own houses. We had arranged for him to visit us in a week, by which time we would both be gone from here.

*  
I let Sai dress me that morning. He always said I looked best in blue. Down from our property was a large lake. The plan was suicide by drowning. Taking a small boat to the middle of lake, I was struck by how warm the sun was. Sai had packed a bottle of wine which we had dosed with sleeping pills. Laying in his arms we took turns drinking from the bottle. We talked about the small things, things that didn't really matter. When things started to become fuzzy Sai loosened the plug so water began to slip in. Laying in his arms I wasn't afraid. This time I would be dying with him. 

I loved Sai, I loved everything about him. I loved him being warm and alive, I loved him laughing and crying. If I was completely honest even the love I felt for our children didn't come close to what I felt for him. 

My whole body was kind of numb and I felt disconnected. I could feel my clothes getting wetter but it didn't really register. Sai had stopped talking I assumed the pills must have finally kicked in. We had probably out more than necessary. Laying back in his arms I closed my eyes.

This had been a good life, with him by my side.

 

*  
Hisoka ended up publishing our story.  She also was the one to take over Sais parents flower shop.

Subaru had 2 sons with his boyfriend.  As he was an omega like me. 

Haru probably took things the hardest. His marriage fell apart when his kids were in their teen years.


End file.
